Surviving
by Dixon lover
Summary: Katniss has just won the 73rd Hunger Games. While doing so she looses the love of her life Peeta Mellark. She soon discovers that the games are not done even after you win. She soon begins to have her body sold. Then she meets Finnick Odair.
1. Chapter 1

"No!" I scream. "Peeta don't do it!" I'm running for him but it is too late. He takes his knife and stabs himself in the gut. When I get there he is still breathing. I can hardly see him through the tears. I cradle his head in my arms and begin to sing the same song I sang for Rue back when Marvel had killed her.

"I love you Katniss." Peeta said with his final breath. "I love you to." I kissed him on the forehead. Then the cannon sounded. I started to bawl and shake.

_I won the 73__rd__ annual Hunger Games. Peeta deserved to win. He kept me alive. I should be dead._

I heard the sound of a hover craft approaching. I knew I should get away from Peeta's corpse but I could bring myself to do it. Peace Keepers stepped out of the hover craft. They tried to drag me away but I just wouldn't let go. I owed this boy my life and the Capitol was trying to rip him from me again.

"NO, you can't I love him take me!" I sobbed. "Shut up." They told me as they ripped him from my grip. This only made me cry harder. Peeta was good he should have won this. I don't deserve this. Them taking him from me only made me cry harder. I was inconsolable and in hysterics. The Peace Keepers must have gotten annoyed because I felt a needle going in and I don't remember anything other than that. I feel into a haze I remember certain parts like people cheering and being brought into a hospital but after that nothing.

* * *

_Cato was standing over me knife in hand. "You stupid little girl, I bet you thought you could win this." He sneered. He traced the knife over my skin. I was paralyzed. I wanted to run to scream to fight back but I couldn't. All of a sudden he lifted the knife and with a terrifying grin plunged it into my chest._

I woke up in a cold sweat. Cinna was stroking my head. "Baby it was a nightmare. You are safe. Maybe you need more sleep." He soothed me. Then it hit me Peeta was dead. I started crying at the memories. "Honey don't cry you have an appearance on Caesar's show tonight." He rubbed my shoulders trying to calm me down. "Peeta loved you very much and that's why he did this." I stopped crying a little bit and nodded. Not believing a word he said.

All of a sudden Effie came in. "Darling, darling you have an appearance tonight. I am so proud of you." Her voice suddenly dropped. She grabbed my hand and dropped her voice. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. Peeta loved you very much." I nodded, Trying hold back tears. I wasn't going to do this not now.

Suddenly Cinna and the other stylists whisked me away. I was laid down on a cold metal table. They waxed away all my body hair that had grown back during the games. I looked down I was completely nude but I felt like I could trust my stylists. I looked closer and noticed all my wounds had healed. My burn scar wasn't even visible anymore. "What a joy modern medicine is!" A stylist piped in. For a moment I was disgusted, the people in district 12 die every day from things far less life threatening injuries. If my mother had access to these types of treatments she would be able to save far more people. I decided I didn't want to get mad at my stylist it was all she had ever know. I just smiled and nodded.

I was put on a pedestal and my wardrobe was to be decided. Cinna was busy looking through a huge rack of dresses. After a couple minutes he pulled off a gorgeous black dress. I put it on and it was about knee length. It was more revealing than the dress I first wore but I didn't mind. I trust Cinna's opinions.

After I had my dress on Flavius took me to get my makeup done. It was a dark smoky eye I had on a deep red lipstick. I could hardly recognize myself after all the makeup was layered on.

"Thank you so much Cinna!" I said pulling him in to a tight hug. My eyes were beginning to water. "No crying honey I don't want to redo your makeup." Cinna told me gently taking my chin in his hands. I gave him a final kiss on the cheek and then Effie came in followed by Haymitch. I was so happy to see Haymitch I ran over and hugged him. I noticed he wasn't too drunk so that made me even happier. He noticed my teary eyes and offered his flask to me.

* * *

"Don't you dare!" Scolded Effie. She was too late I grabbed the flask and took a gulp. The whiskey burned as it made its way down my throat. After a few more sips a numbness settled over me and that was nice. I was pushed along by Effie. A voice began to count down, when it reached one I was pushed on stage.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN!" Caesar yelled as I made my way on stage. A huge roar ripped through the crowd everyone got on their feet. As I looked in the crowed I noticed everyone was in a rainbow of colors. I couldn't stand how capitol people dressed it was like they weren't even human. Cinna was the only remotely normal person I had met from the capitol. Effie wasn't too bad though.

Caesar grabbed my hand and kissed it. I knew I couldn't break down on this stage, not with everyone watching so I smiled and laughed. Caesar looked the same except his hair was now purple instead of blue and he had on a pink suit. As he lead me to the chair the crowds cheering died down.

"So Katniss how does it feel to have won the 73rd Hunger Games?" Caesar asked grinning. If I told them the truth the capitol would surely punish me and my family so I put on a fake smile. "Oh great Caesar! I hope I brought honor to my district and family."

"Why indeed you have . What kept you going through out this year's games?" I wanted to tell him Peeta but I didn't want to talk about him right now. "Well I think what kept me going was my family. Also if I didn't make it I wouldn't be able to see your or their beautiful faces again." The words felt wrong but I smiled anyway gesturing to the crowd. That answer gets me an awww out of the crowd and Caesar.

"Speaking of your family how will it feel to see them again? We all remember your heroism as you volunteered for your little sister Prim at the reaping." The crowd all agreed with Caesars statement. "Well I am very excited to be able to go back to district 12 in a few weeks. I will miss you but I will always visit." I flashed a fake smile. The crowd was eating it up. "I am so glad I was able to save Prim's life and now we can go on living again." I heard some sniffles coming out of the crowd. It disgusted me.

"I'm sure indeed, I have one final question Katniss." Caesar took my hand in his. I knew what was coming. It was about Peeta. "We all saw the heartbreaking end of Peeta's life. We saw you trying to stop him. My question is would you have given up your life for Peeta?" As soon as he asked it I began to choke up. This was too personal. They were all watching me waiting for an answer. "Yes." I choked out. "Peeta was the only reason I was still alive. If he was alive he could offer so much more." By now tears were streaming down my face. "I loved Peeta and I couldn't save him." I was now sobbing. The crowd was to. I don't know why but this made me angry. They didn't know Peeta! He was better than there games. He told me he didn't want to be a part of their games. Yet they all act like they know how I felt. They didn't and they never will because soon they will forget about him and move on to next year's games they always do.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up it was Haymitch and he lead me off stage. The crowd was all cheering and crying but I don't know why they were cheering.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention before I don't own the hunger games or any characters. Also Katniss in this story wins the 73 hunger games not the 74**

* * *

As I arrive back to my room Haymitch is sitting on my couch with his head in his hands. As I enter he looks up. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He slurs obviously drunk. I look confused. He hands me a beautiful envelope. I open it and realized it is from Snow. The thick smell of artificial roses seeps out. That is a sent I never want to smell. I open up the letter gagging by the smell.

_Katniss Everdeen is requested at the presidential mansion _

_This evening for drinks_

_Arrive by 7:00 a driver is waiting_

_-Snow_

I get a sick feeling in my stomach. "What is this Haymitch?" I ask worriedly. "Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry" He moans but passes out before I can say anything else. I realize that it's already 6:30 so I rush down stairs and I see a car waiting for me in the front of the building. The driver smiles warmly and opens the door for me. I thank him even though I can hardly speak from being so nervous.

The drive is shot and the driver opens the door for me once we get there. "I will be waiting here Miss." He assures me I nod and walk up the magnificent drive. There are gold fountains and the smell of the roses lays heavy in the air almost like someone sprayed too much perfume. As I get to the front door which has gold handles a peace keeper opens it for me.

I almost see what I think is a flash of sorrow in his eyes. But it quickly disappears almost as quickly as it appeared. I am lead up the grand stair case into what I can only guess is President Snows office. I am worried but I also can't help but get angry at the luxury of this place and the whole capitol because these people are throwing up just so they can eat more at parties. While in my district people die every day from starvation.

I am still deep in thought when I realize he is in the room with me. It wasn't by sound but smell. It was a mix of roses and something more sinister. Blood. I turn my head around and I see him examining a bouquet of those foul roses. He notices that I see him. "Ah Katniss it's a pleasure to see you." He says not looking away from the roses. "You to sir. Why have you called me here?" I question. "Well maybe I just want to talk." He chuckles. I know there is a reason but I just sit there and wait for him to speak. "You were quite good in your games." He states blankly. "Thank you sir." I state blankly also. I have a bad feeling about why I was called here.

"I see your burns have healed nicely." I points to my leg where the fire ball hit. "Oh yes thanks to that medicine I was sent." I say looking where the scar would have been. "Ah yes the medicine. How do you suppose that was afforded to be sent to you?" He asked walking over to sit behind his desk. "Well sponsors I suppose." I tentatively added. "You are right Katniss. One clever girl you are. That is why I called you here tonight some of your sponsors would like a little um repayment for sending you such expensive gifts. You know a little thank you." It takes me a second to realize what he means but then I get it.

"You want me to sleep with my sponsors!? No way." I get up to leave but them Snow speaks up. "Think of the profit and no not just your sponsors others to think of it was a way to get sponsors for the tribute your mentoring next year. Also I think you might want to because it would be horrible if a mine collapse or a house burnt down in 12." He smiles. I realize now that if I don't do as snow says he will kill my family and friends.

"So what do you say Katniss?" He laughs knowing already I have no choice. I nod my head. "Great choice! You will be getting written instruction on what to do tonight for tomorrow." He dismisses me and I walk out to the car. I reuse to cry in front of him though because that is what he wants. As soon as I get in the car I break down. First they take Peeta from me with their twisted games and now they are taking my freedom. I now realized why Haymitch apologized. I must not be the only one who this has happened to.

* * *

I don't realize where we are until the driver comes back and shakes me. I get out of the car and try to thank him but I can't get my words out. I go up to the twelfth floor without anyone seeing me. When I get there I go in my bed and cry. I don't want to but I can't stop. I hear the door open and figure its Effie. "Leave me the fuck alone." I scream. I know I'm being rude but I don't care. "That's no way to treat a stranger." A voice says. I turn around not recognizing the voice and that's when I see him. It is Finnick Odair winner of the 65th Hunger Games.

"What are you doing here?" I sniffle wiping my eyes. I hate when people see me cry. "Well Haymitch told me about what happened." He awkwardly said walking over to me. I nodded and started crying all over again. "Hey hey it's okay Katniss. I was scared at first also." He put his arms around my shoulders. "Wait Snow did this to you also?" I look up at him. Finnick was known as the capitol stud. I always thought he liked it. "Yeah he did right after I won. I thought I could maybe help you a little." I was shocked. Finnick won when he was fourteen. He should not have to do this.

A knock sounded on the door and a letter was slipped under. Finnick walked over and picked it up. His eyes sunk and he looked at me with pity. "What is it?" I asked in dread. "Well your client for tomorrow Mr. Flinkey is a bit rough. You should be fine nothing a Girl on Fire can't handle." He sounded cheery at the end. "Does it hurt?" I asked. "Mr. Flinkey? No I mean not too bad from what I have heard. Just rougher than most." He said. "No not him. Does sex hurt?" My face turned red at this question. "You're a virgin? Oh no." He seemed to be sobbing as he put his head in his hands.

"What?" I asked. "Katniss do you really want to have your first time be with a capitol freak?!" Finnick spat the words out disgusted. "I don't have much choice here the appointment is at 10:00 tomorrow morning. Finnick do you think you could have sex with me?" I asked desperately. "What no way you are seventeen!" He was appalled. "Please Finnick it is going to happen anyway tomorrow." I was begging at that point.

* * *

Finnick looked conflicted but then he gracefully walked over. He took my head in his hands lightly and kissed me. I could feel his tongue asking permission to enter my mouth so I parted my lips. His mouth was ecstasy he was so sweet and it tasted like sugar. Gently he picked me up with ease and set me down on the bed. He climbed on top of me not applying too much pressure. Slowly he kissed down my neck and when he got to the nape he began gently sucking. His hands combing through my hair. I could describe the feeling. I hardly knew this man but I did know I trusted him.

As he sucked a moan escaped through my lips and I could feel him grin. His hands traveled down my body all while still kissing me. When he reached the zipper of my dress he paused and looked at me. Is sea green eyes seemed to be asking for permission. I nodded and he slowly peeled off my dress. I went up to his shirt and began unbuttoning it. "Wow you're sure feisty girl on fire." Finnick grinned as he finished taking off his shirt. He pressed me back into the bed. Skillfully Finnick removed my bra. Taking my nipple in his fingers he began rolling it in between his fingers. "Oh Finnick." I moaned at the pleasure. "I haven't even begun." He laughed.

He then placed his mouth over my other nipple and began sucking. While doing that he removed his pants and I removed my underwear. Slowly he brought his hand up to my wet slit and traced it with his finger. That gave me goose bumps. He peered at me with those sea green eyes and he began to insert a finger. I moaned at the feeling. Slowly he went in and out before adding another. This felt even better. He did this for a few minutes before he removed his underwear and brought his length to my slit.

"Are you sure Kat?" He asked gently. "Yeah I am." I reassured him. Slowly he began to insert. I gasped in pain which made him wince and he stroked my hair. When I was all in he let me adjust to his size. When I was ready he slowly began thrusting. At first it hurt but then it became a pure bliss. "Oh Finnick faster." I breathe. He begins to pick up to speed. Slowly we become one and my breathing speeds up. Finnick is sucking the spot on my next and playing with my nipples. I feel myself tighten around him. "Oh god yes Finnick!" I scream. I white hot pleasure surges through me. A few seconds later I feel him grunt and release. I collapse on my bed and he falls beside me.

"You're welcome." He says with a cocky grin. I slap him playfully. "You're so full of yourself!" I laugh. "I have reason to be though." He grins his signature grin. "But thank you Finnick." I lean in and kiss him on the lips. He stays in my bed and we drift off to sleep with him just holding me.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own The Hunger Games. Please Review! Warning triggers in this chapter (Rape)_**

_I hear the door open Finnick's arm is draped over me I look up and see Peeta. I looks and sees my laying with Finnick. The look on his face is one of hurt. "Katniss why? I loved you!" He chokes out. "No Peeta I thought you were dead! I love you." I cry trying to go after him. "No you never loved me." He says coldly. He pulls out a knife the same one from the arena. "NO PEETA! NO!" I scream running to him but it's too late he plunges the knife into himself. Just like the arena. I sob and scream I lost him and it's my fault. _

"Katniss! Katniss! Wake up." Finnick is frantically shaking me. It is still dark out. "Peeta! I sob out. I made a mistake sleeping with you Finnick! I loved him and now he is gone! Leave now." I am screaming at Finnick and he is grabbing all of his stuff before I can say anything else he is leaving. "I'm sorry Katniss." I can see the hurt in his eyes. I try to tell him to stop but he is already gone.

I try to go back to sleep but I am awaken by another nightmare. It is Peeta again. It is almost 2:00 and I can't sleep. I need someone to be with. I slowly walk out of my room. I feel horrible for what I did to Finnick. He helped me tonight but I made him feel like shit. I go down to the fourth floor I'm pretty sure that is where he is staying. I finally find his room. I check the door and it is unlocked. I step in and I feel like I'm at the ocean. The carpet is a sandy brown shag and the walls are a sea blue even the air smells salty.

I walk in and I hear what sounds like crying. I know it's Finnick. I walk towards the sound and I see him on his bed. I don't know if he is sleeping or awake. I knock on the door and he turns to look at me. I slowly make my way into the room. "I'm sorry Finnick it just I saw Peeta." Before I can stop I'm already crying. "Come here Katniss." He pats the bed. "I know that. I heard you yelling his name I thought I should leave you alone for a while." I go over and sit by him. I curl up to Finnick's chest and he drapes his arm over me. I can hear his heart beat as I lay.

"I'm scared." I confess to him. "I know you are. I was to at first. I would say it gets better but I really doesn't. You just learn to hide it better." He is making circles on my arm with his thumb in attempt to soothe me and it's working. "You loved Peeta didn't you? I don't mean to sound rude but a lot of people thought you were faking it for sponsors." He asks me very sweetly. "Well to be honest at first I didn't love him. I did owe him my life though. My family was starving back probably a year or two before I was reaped. I was sitting under a tree waiting to die when Peeta came out of his family's bakery and through me some burnt bread. I didn't love him at first but at the end I really did and it shouldn't be me alive right now." I sigh I really don't want to cry right now but talking about Peeta will usually do that to me.

"Please don't say that Kat." Finnick says kissing my head. For the rest of the night we lay there no words are said. They don't have to be.

"Kat wake up." Finnick whispers in my ear. I jump up and almost punch him. "I'm sorry!" I quickly say upon realizing where I am. "It's fine." He grins. "I know what you mean. I should know not to startle a victor."

"What time is my appointment again?" I ask with dread. "10:00 sharp." He states in monotone. I look at the clock it is 9:00 "Oh yeah and Cinna will need to get you ready." We go into the breakfast room and there sits a large platter of eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, waffles, pancakes and lots more. I have a glass of juice and some fruit. There is no way I could be hungry at a time like this. I want to take all of this food and ship it to my district. All of this food that is for one meal here would be enough for a month in 12.

* * *

Cinna comes and picks me up after. I am brought down to the styling area. There is a black dress picked out for me except it's not like the last one I wore. This one is a backless dress that barely covers my ass. There is a lacy red bra and thong that I am to wear underneath both are visible. After I am dressed my makeup is done. They done to anything too dark. It's a peachy blush along with brown eyeliner and minimal shadow. They only standout part in my lips. They are covered in a cherry red lipstick. To match my lingerie I suppose.

After all my makeup is done I am ready to go. Cinna comes over to give me a hug. "If you need anything after come talk to me baby." He whispers in my ear. I nod and then go up front to meet my driver.

When I get our front I notice it is the same driver I had who brought me to Snows mansion. He greets me politely. He doesn't even acknowledge the fact that I'm wearing hardly any clothes but I'm glad he doesn't. We start driving to a side of the capitol I had never been to before. I see rich shops and fancy restaurants lining each side of the road. The car comes to a stop and I am let out. "See you at 11:30 miss." The driver tells me. So it will all be over in an hour and a half.

* * *

Mr. Flinkey is waiting for me in the lobby. He is a strange man who has pink hair and silver lips. He takes my coat and looks me over. He seems like a charmer, but when you look into his eyes they are cold and deserted. That's what scares me most. I remember Finnick told me to be flirty so I grab his arm. He talks about useless stuff. I'm not really paying attention but I laugh, smile and bat my eyelashes none the less.

As we walk into his apartment I noticed there isn't a personal touch in the room. It is cold just like his eyes. I don't know what to expect when all of a sudden he is yelling at me. "Strip you worthless slut!" I am taken back. "Strip slut or I'm calling Snow!" Suddenly I am out of my dress. He grins a grin similar to the Cheshire cat. Not at all like Finnick's sweet grin. He walks over a cuts my thong off. Next my bra is taken off.

He pushes me onto the bed all while grinning. All of a sudden he takes out handcuffs. The next thing I know my hands and feet are cuffed to the bed. I have never felt to useless. All of a sudden he slaps me. I let out a cry. "Shut up slut!" He yells as he delivers another. He then presses his lips on mine not sweet or gentle more like smothering. He shoves his tongue in my mouth it tastes like cigarettes and bourbon. He is grabbing my breasts frantically and pinching the nipples. I want to cry but I know the consequences.

Suddenly he is taking off his pants. He takes his penis and shoves it in my mouth. He begins thrusting as fast as he can go. Suddenly he grabs my head and holds it so that he is hitting the back of my throat. I begin to gag. "Good slut now you better swallow every drop." He releases himself into my mouth and I do as I am told. "You get a reward." He says. I know this can't be good.

He lines himself up with me and thrusts in. I cry but he covers my mouth with is hand. "Oh yeah come on." He grunts as I sit and try not to cry. I will kill snow for this; I will. Soon he releases himself in me and then he is done. He pulls out and uncuffs me. "I hope we can do this again." He winks as he walks out. I grab my clothes and change. I walk outside and the car is waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hunger Games. Please review! I will update as soon as possible!**

* * *

I go up the elevator to my floor. I would be crying except the thing is I can't feel anything. I am completely numb and emotionless. I wonder if this is what Finnick meant when he said you learn to deal with it. I walk in my apartment Haymitch is sitting on my couch. He gives me the worst pity look I have ever seen. I tell him to leave and then I go to take a shower.

I strip my dress off and realize I don't have a bra or underwear on. This must have been why people were staring at me the whole way up. I look in the mirror and see another reason. My once nice braid is now a knotted mess. My red lipstick is smeared and so is my eyeliner. I look at my reflection and sigh. This is not Katniss Everdeen from district 12, this is Katniss Everdeen capitol whore.

I step in the shower and turn up the water to boiling. It stings my fresh bruises on my hips and chest. I shampoo and condition my hair and then I wash my body. I scrub so hard my skin becomes raw. No matter how hard I scrub I feel just a dirty. Will this feeling ever go away. Soon I finish scrubbing when I realize it's not helping.

I sink down to the shower floor. The hot water beats off my back. I look at the clock and realize I have been here for an hour but I still have no desire to get up so I just sit here. I think about the games and the horrors but mostly I think about Peeta still I refuse to cry. I also think about Finnick.

* * *

I hear my front door open up and people walk in. I figure it's just my stylists so I don't bother getting up. "I will go get her." Says a voice I don't recognize. The door opens and a girl who looks a little older than me walks in. She steps right in the shower and turns the water off. Her eyes flicker over my bruises but she doesn't say anything. "Come on you have to get up or you will turn into a prune." She chuckles offering me a hand. She grabs my robe and hands it to me. After I put it on we walk out.

In my living room Finnick is standing there. He gives me a warm smile but his eyes are full of sorrow. "Katniss this is Johanna Mason from district seven, she won the 71st Hunger Games." Finnick said to me as he pointed to the girl who had just got me. She waved and smiled. "You look like you could use a drink." She laughed. I nodded that is just what I needed.

We decided to go down to Finnick's apartment. When we arrived there was a full bar set up. "Damn Finnick! Do you do this often?" Johanna asked sauntering over to the bar and pouring herself a large shot glass of vodka. She poured one for Finnick and me also. "To surviving!" Finnick raised his glass. Johanna and I followed and cheered. We downed that shot and quickly had another.

Soon we were all laughing and I felt somewhat normal again. "So Katniss have you fucked Finnick yet?" Johanna slurred. "It's a great ride." My face turned beet red and I didn't know what to say. I must have been stuttering pretty badly because Finnick spoke up. "Johanna! Stop, don't ask those kinds of questions the first time you meet someone." Finnick scolded her.

"Oh I see." Johanna winked at me. I felt my face flush even more. "Well I will leave you two alone." She laughed even more and the stumbled her way out of the apartment. "See you soon Katniss!" She yelled from the hallway. Johanna was loud and unspoken but I liked her probably for those reasons.

* * *

"I'm sorry for her. I guess she can't hold her alcohol that well." Finnick apologized. "No its fine I like her. It felt normal for a little bit. I think I'm going to go." I stood up to leave but my head started spinning and I opened my eyes and I was on the ground. I started to laugh uncontrollably. That caused Finnick to starts also.

"Girl on fire can't handle her booze." He laughed and came over to help me. "I don't think you can make it up to your bed." He laughed as he scooped me up. His arms felt so warm and so safe. I felt a pang of sadness for Peeta but Finnick was so strong and so protective and I was so drunk I forgot.

I looked up and we were in his bedroom. He had is windows set on the ocean. There was a sun setting on the horizon. It was beautiful. "Do you miss it?" I asked. "Miss what?" He looked confused. "The ocean." I answered. He looked longingly at his window. "Yes I miss it every day. I miss the gentle salty breeze that blows off of it. I miss the sand in between my toes. I mostly miss the sense of freedom it gave me when I was on my parent's boat. I wanted to be a fisherman when I got home. That never happened." His eyes sparkled as he talked about the ocean.

I crawled over the bed to where he was laying and kissed him. This wasn't the feverishly passionate kiss that we first shared. This was a slow kiss filled with passion. "Sorry I had to." I said embarrassed. "You can do that anytime you like." He grinned. He grabbed one of his plain white t-shirts off the floor and threw it to me. I was glad to change so I threw it on. I forgot about my bruises but Finnick's eyes told me he seen them.

He disappeared I got a little nervous. He came back into the room holding a container of gel. Slowly he lifted up my shirt and tenderly he took the gel and applied it on my bruises. "This will help. They should be gone tomorrow." He continued to apply the gel. I felt electricity with his every touch on my body.

When he was done we curled up together on his bed. "Is Johanna a umm." I didn't know how to word it. "No she was at one time." Finnick knew what I was going to ask. "Why not?" I was curious maybe I could get out of this also. "Well Johanna didn't believe that Snow would kill her family she thought he was bluffing. When she went back home no one was there. He killed them all. Now he has nothing to hang over her head." Finnick shook his head. I couldn't believe that Johanna's family was dead. That's why she's so outspoken. Snow would just kill her if he had a problem and not her family. We laid there in silence for the rest of the night and I fell asleep in Finnick's arms. For once no nightmares haunted my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I had a bit of writers block so this might not be the best chapter. Please Review. If I don't get some more soon I'm going to hold off on updates. Thanks:) Next chapter is good!**

* * *

I woke for once in the longest time without nightmares. I looked up and saw Finnick was still sleeping. His face looked so calm and peaceful. He looked almost like a child but even in sleep he had the slightest hint of that signature smirk on his face. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost two thirty. I was surprised with how late it was. We were up pretty late the night before though. I figured I should go back to my room because I probably had more appointments today.

Quietly I snuck out of the room I didn't want to wake Finnick I saw a card in his kitchen table. I figured it was about more appointments. I snuck out of the apartment. I was glad Finnick didn't wake up. When I got to the door of my apartment I heard voices inside. I recognized one right away. It was Effie you could tell by the high trill in it.

As soon as I walked in I was confronted by Effie. "Where have you been young lady? Your victory tour is in two days and we need to start getting ready as soon as possible." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me into my room. "What outfits do you want?" She asked me as if I would know. I just shrugged. "I figured. I will just have Cinna pick your outfits." She huffed and walked out.

"Where were you last night?" Effie persisted. "Nowhere." I said. She rolled her eyes. Haymitch walked in he was stumbling around obviously drunk or hung over. "So how was Finnick's last night sweetheart?" He laughed. I shot him a death glare and Effie whipped around. She had an appalled look on her face. "Finnick? **_Finnick Odair_**!? Why were you with **_him_**?" She said his name like it was poison.

"So what if I was? You don't own me!" I shot in her face and stormed off. I was sick of people talking about Finnick like he was a slut. It wasn't his choice for all of this to happen. I remember how Gale and I had talked about him back in district 12. I feel so bad for ever thinking that about him. It was hard not to though but I know better now. I should have never judged him.

I went and shut myself in my room. I feel bad for blowing up at Effie but I was just sick of people getting on me about everything. I went to lay down but then I caught whiff of a sickening smell. Roses. I looked around and that's when I saw it. It looked just like the envelope Finnick had had. I knew I had more appointments. I went over to grab it and when I opened it I was shocked. I had three appointments all for today.

* * *

The first was in three hours. I walked down to see Cinna. He looked at me and immediately knew. He began pulling different dresses from the racks. This time he pulled a red dress unlike last time. This dress was equally revealing if not a little more. After I was put in my dress Flavius and Octavia came to touch up my makeup. It was a dark smoky eye with cranberry lipstick. I hardly recognized myself in the mirror.

* * *

I was picked up by my driver and driven to a fancy restaurant. I met the sick man who had "rented" me for the night. He was terrifying. I had never seen such a strange man even by capitol standards this man was crazy. His hair was long and curly almost longer than mine. It was teal with green highlights that shimmered. His nails were long and painted gold. What shocked me most was his eyes. They were an unnatural green coloring. There was a floral design on the whites. I figured it had to be tattooed on.

He took me to the restaurant that I was dropped off at. Everyone seemed to know his name when we walked in. The men and some women were looking at me like a pack of wolves ready to strike. We were seated at a table near the back of the restaurant. We had glasses of fizzy wine called champagne poured for us.

At dinner he tried to talk about my games with me. I tried to be polite but I wanted to take my steak knife and leap across the table to stab him. I didn't though I smiled and nodded. These people think that the Hunger Games is well a game. If they ever stepped foot in the arena they would know the truth. That's the thing they never will. They will just watch comfortably from their homes and bet on our lives.

A huge red shell fish was brought out to us. I had no idea what is was since the only fish we ever ate came from ponds and rivers. I learned the name was lobster. It smelled delicious. I only had a few bites because I was sick to my stomach when I arrived and even more so after he brought up the games.

"You and Peeta were cute." The man said as he grinned knowing this would set me off. "Real tragedy." I almost spit out my drink. "Thank you. And yes it was a real tragedy." I answered while still smiling. I was not going to let this sick bastard win. We continued with our meal.

* * *

After dinner he brought me back to his place. It was almost as weird as him. Pink silk covered everything from couches. Neilsoy as he told me his name was walked over and kissed me. Shoving his tongue in my mouth. "Call me Peeta, Kat" He said running his hands threw my hair. I immediately froze. This couldn't be happening. He quickly tore off my clothes and shoved me on the bed.

He roughly inserted a finger into me. I had no reaction. "Tell me you like it, Kat." He breathed. "Oh yeah, Neilsoy." I moaned trying my best to be convincing. This earned me a hard slap. "I said I'm Peeta!" He almost screamed at me while pushing in another finger. "I like that Peeta." I breathed. The words struggling out of my mouth. This continued for another hour. He kept calling me Kat which was a name no one other than Finnick had used.

I hated calling him Peeta but every time I would forget the punishment would get worse. He brought out a tazer after the third time. He used it once but I didn't mess up again.

I got out and stumbled to my next appointments. I don't remember much from these. Neilsoy's voice haunted my head. I had a burn mark on my side from the tazer. I hadn't thought much about Peeta lately but now he was all that was on my mind. I went home and just laid in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hunger Games and seriously Please REVIEW hahah Thanks**!

* * *

I woke up to someone climbing in to my bed. I was confused and had no idea where I was. "Hey Kat." I heard a voice whisper as a hand snaked around my waist. Oh god it was Neilsoy. He came back for me. I frantically scooted away trying to get out of his reach. I began to hyperventilate my eyes filling with tears and terror. "Please don't hurt me." I begged my voice sounded foreign to my own ears.

I stared at the man but my eyes soon adjusted to the light. I then realized it wasn't Neilsoy it was Finnick. He had on a hurt expression and one of shock. "Katniss it's me Finnick. You are safe. I would never hurt you." He held out a hand and I took it cautiously. My hands were trembling as I crawled back over.

I didn't realized I was crying until I tasted salty tears in my mouth. I crawled up to Finnick and nestled in his chest. My body still shaking from the panic attack I had just experienced. Slowly he took my chin in his hand and brought my face up to his. I refused to look him in the eye. I was a terrible person and I didn't deserve this man.

* * *

Gently he took the pad of his thumb and began wiping the tears off my cheeks. "Katniss look at me." Finnick coaxed. Still I refused. "Come on sweetheart." He rubbed my back. I could feel the electricity with each movement of him against me. I just shook my head. I didn't want him to see the pain in my eyes he didn't deserve that. Finnick was too good for this life.

"Why not?" He asked. "I don't deserve you." The words came out at less than a whisper. I then looked up. The pain that crossed his face was unbearable so I looked back down again. "Katniss stop! Don't you ever say that again! I am not too good for you. You are too good for me. Never say that again!" He was almost shouting. This caused for me to break down. The sobs wreaked my body as I struggled to catch my breath.

"He, he made me call him Peeta. An, And he called me Kat." I could hardly get the words out of my mouth before Finnick stood up. He jumped out of bed and grabbed my lamp and threw it against the wall. I let out a whimper and he walked over to me. I cowered because I thought he was going to hit me. He saw this reaction out of me and began stroking my hair.

"I'm so sorry Katniss." He came on the bed taking me in a hug and he began to kiss where my neck and shoulders met. I gave out a moan in pleasure and he stopped. "I won't let that happen to you again." He promised. Then he went back to kissing. "Wait no. I can't." I protested. He looked at me confused. "It's just I haven't umm washed yet." He nodded understanding. "Well then let's get started." He ginned picking me up bride style. "Put me down!" I squealed. He laughed and continued walking to the bathroom.

* * *

The pressure on my torso was very uncomfortable. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry Finnick. He set me down and began taking off my shirt. I stepped back a little in protest. I didn't want him to see the damage. "I'm ugly and scarred. You can't see." I know it sounded vain but I knew the sight would set Finnick over the edge. "Katniss you're not ugly. You could never be." I kissed me gently on the mouth. "I will go first." He assured me and he began pulling off his shirt.

I had never noticed before but Finnick's chiseled chest was covered with scars. I tentatively reached out my hand. He flinched but let me continue. Lightly I began to trace his scars with a delicate touch. He gasped as I followed one of the longer scars down to the waist of his jeans. I hadn't noticed these the first night. I wondered why.

He looked at me and reached for my shirt. I nodded and he gently pulled it off. I was standing there in my bra and I could feel his eyes looking over me. I kept my eyes on the ground ashamed of my body. He cupped my face in his hands and brought my eyes up to his. "You are so beautiful." He took my lips in his. Our tongues fighting for dominance. He removed his pants and I did the same. Expertly he took one hand and unclasped my bra from behind. I let it fall no longer embarrassed.

Finnick turned up the water and we stepped in. He pressed the shampoo button and began massaging it into my scalp. His fingers massaged my temples. I let out a sigh. This felt so good. He then rinsed it out and conditioned my hair. I usually didn't like being taken care of but Finnick made me feel so safe. After that he took the body wash and lathered it up pin his hands. He cupped my breasts and rubbed his thumbs over them careful not to disturb the fresh bruises. He slithered his hands down to my mound. He began washing me tenderly.

With each stroke I grew wetter and I took the wash and began to wash him. By the time I reached his length he was already hard. I took charge grabbing his head and pressing our lips together in a passionate heat. He placed his hands at my waist as I continued holding his head. He pressed his tongue to my lips and I parted them granting him access. He began to explore ever crevasse of mouth. He began sucking on my tongue which brought a gasp from me. He chuckled and grinned.

His hands traveled to my entrance and he slowly pushed a finger in. After a few moments another went in and soon he had three fingers filling me. He began to move them in and out until I was rocking on his hand and humping his hand. I was embarrassed by this behavior but the feeling as too strong to ignore. I took his length in my hand as he continued and I began stroking him. I kept going faster. I heard a gasp fly from his lips as I continued. I could feel my self getting closer so I gripped him harder. I let out a moan of bliss as I came on his fingers. I then heard a grunt as he came on my stomach. He took his fingers out and started sucking them grinning like he just won a prize.

He dragged his finger though the trail he just left and brought it to my mouth. It tasted salty but there was a hint of something sweet that I had never experienced. We brought our mouths closer and soon we were kissing out juices mixing together in harmony. We turned off the shower and stepped out side. Together we laid in bed skin against skin our bodies melting into each other.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and a note slipped underneath. My victory tour left in two day so this couldn't be good. I walked over a read it my face dropping as I did so.

Since you two seen to be getting along so well both of your presences is requested tomorrow at my mansion. Please arrive at 8:00 sharp. –Snow.


End file.
